


Annual Father and Son car wash

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Bottom Louis, Dad Harry, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Teacher Louis, Top Harry, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new teacher, Mr Tomlinson at the father and son car wash and he gives Harry's son a boner while washing Harry's car so Harry asks to speak to Mr Tomlinson in private.</p><p>Things happen in the class room..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annual Father and Son car wash

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot so hopefully it's decent and thank you so much for reading ilysm x

Today was the annual father and son car wash and as usual Harry was glad to get out of the house to go sit in the school's parking lot and watch his son do all the work. The main reason Harry loved the car wash was because of his friends- Niall,Liam and Zayn- who tell him about their horrible parenting and sexual desires.

"Dad you've got to meet my drama student teacher!" Adam said as they drove into the parking lot 

"He must be some special teacher" Harry mumbled but it was true, this was the first ever teacher that hadn't called Harry in because of Adam's bad behavior and Adam actually liked the teacher.

Once they were parked Harry locked his range rover while his son ran off to his friends.

"Harry!" His familiar friends cheered from their seats on the other side of the parking lot 

"Aren't you lazy wankers also supposed to be washing the cars too?" Harry asked, pulling up a chair next to Niall

"Apparently the new Mr Tomlinson" Liam made quotation marks with his fingers "wants everything more organized this year"

"What has this Tomlinson bloke done to you?" Harry was quite amused by Liam's bitterness to the teacher 

"I think my son loves him more than me" Liam complained,making all the dads laugh 

"Wait is that the drama teacher?" Zayn asked while sitting up, Liam nodded a reply making Niall and Harry's eyes widen 

"I really need to meet this teacher because Steven practically worships him" Niall shook his head in disbelief 

"I was surprised that Adam wanted me to meet but now I see we're dealing with god over here" Harry joked, they all laughed for a bit until Niall pulled out a six pack of beers and distributed to the guys.

Niall was in the middle of telling them about how he caught his Steven drinking toilet water with a straw,when what seemed like a Greek goddess walked out with the principle. Everyone's eyes moved to the boy as he walked to the desk where you pay for a car wash, he sat on the desk and looked through the register while the principle was embarrassingly checking him out.

"I think I found the drama teacher" Liam said as he gawked at the teacher 

"I-I I'm going to get my car washed" Harry stood up from his seat, this was very rare since Harry had protested every year that no one should touch his precious range rover but there he was walking over to the desk.

"That's our boy!" The four fathers cheered him on.

"Good morning sir" Mr Tomlinson energetically greeted him "I'm the head for this years car wash, would you like your car to be washed?" His voice sounded like an angel's.

"Yes please" Harry sounded like a little school boy being offered ice-cream 

"Mr Styles great" The principle started, all too familiar with the parent since his son was called in almost very month "ask Mr Tomlinson how well behaved your son has been" he winked at Harry before leaving.

"Are you Adam's dad?" He asked with a smile playing on his lips

"Yeah that's my kid" Harry put his hands in his front pockets to look more cool

"He's such a sweet kid in class, him and his friends always sit at the front of the class and he even makes sure I don't get hurt when I drop something" Harry wanted to start laughing because how could this teacher be so oblivious.

"Is that so?" Harry questioned, sounding more interested 

"Yeah and I think they're obsessed with art notes because they always want me to right things on the board" he carried on and now Harry was shocked and proud of how his 12 year old son had become such a pervert towards his teacher "anyway I should probably get to washing your car" Harry disappointedly nodded as Mr Tomlinson walked away.

Harry walked back to his friends who were now sitting with their sons.

"How was your meet with Mr Tomlinson?" Liam asked amused

"First of all, are you four boys going to explain why you've been perving on poor Mr Tomlinson" Harry said sternly, looking at the kids 

"What" Niall asked laughing 

"The poor guy is oblivious to all of this and is telling me about how my son his so helpful and checks up on when he drops something, seriously Adam?" Harry looked at his son before laughing.

The eight of them carefully watched as Mr Tomlinson took off his jeans leaving him in really tight shorts, vans and a band t-shirt. He first started off by wetting Harry's car before he went over to the tap to grab a soap bucket.

"I-I think I'm gonna go help Mr Tomlinson" Thomas, Zayn's son muttered before walking over to Harry car. Soon after the other three boys followed and all looked at Mr Tomlinson like puppies as he spoke to them.

The younger boys all grabbed a sponge and uselessly wiped it on car while they watched Mr Tomlinson bend over to wash the lower parts of the car. The dads' view of Mr Tomlinson was basically his butt cheeks and legs.

"Harry I think your son has a woody over there" Niall said, not even breaking eye contact with the teachers ass.

"I'm raising a vulture" Harry blandly commented before walking up to his car. He walked directly to Mr Tomlinson and gripped his waist.

"May I speak to you inside about something" Harry whispered in his ear, Mr Tomlinson lightly nodded and left his sponge on the car hood.

He led them to his classroom before he sat on his desk and looked up at Harry.

"Are you aware of those boys checking you out?" Harry asked walking towards the teacher 

"It helps them concentrate in class more" The teacher slowly whispered looking directly at Harry 

"How naughty of you Mr Tomlinson" Harry held onto his waist and inched his lips closer to the teacher neck "you're making 12 year old boys horny so they can concentrate more" he didn't give the teacher time to answer as he started kissing Mr Tomlinson's neck all over, he whimpered under Harry's touch making Harry suck every inch of his neck.

"What's your name baby?" Harry hotly whispered on Louis' neck 

"Louis" he breathlessly answered 

"Dirty Louis" Harry mumbled before sucking on Louis' jaw and occasionally biting Louis' neck. Louis moved his hands down Harry's back, griping on his back tightly as the pleasure became more intense. Harry let go of Louis' jaw, making Louis whine but Harry pulled off Louis' shirt in response.

Harry thought he was going to go into cardiac arrest when he saw Louis' nipple piercings, he moved his long fingers to each nipple and tugged them a few times before his placing lips on Louis' right nipple. Harry sucked the nipple intently until Louis was gagging out moans and he could feel Louis' hard on against his abdomen. He moved his lips to the left nipple and this time he also played his a piercing making Louis scream 'Mr Styles!' Across the classroom.

"Tell daddy how good his pleasuring you" Harry said then went back to sucking the left nipple.

"So good daddy!" Louis whined extremely loudly, making this more exciting for Harry.

"Talk to me more baby" Harry moved his other hand to the other nipple while he carried on sucking the nipple in front of him

"Oh daddy!" Louis slid his fingers through Harry's hair because of the intense pleasure from both nipples "I've been a dirty little boy but you're being so good to me daddy" Louis moaned again and now tears were streaming down his face from overstimulation.

Harry stopped when he heard Louis' sobs, he assumed he was about to come but he was still supporting a hard on so he unzipped Louis' shorts and maneuvered him to bend over the desk. Harry quickly pulled his jeans and boxers off then slipped Louis' boxers down too.

"I'm gonna thigh fuck you so good baby" Harry roughly held Louis' hair before sliding his hard dick in between Louis' thighs, Louis dropped his head down and used his left hand to touch himself.

Harry started moving, as he thrusted roughly in between Louis' thighs making Louis hiccup at every move. Louis was now full on crying and moaning louder each second while Harry grunted behind him and went faster with each thrust.

"M-Mr Styles I'm a-about to" Louis didn't get to finish off his sentence as he spilled all over his desk and soon after Harry came with a loud grunt.

Louis quickly cleaned off his desk with the tissues the 12 year old kids normally use as an excuse to leave the classroom. Once they were both cleaned up a Louis took one of his pens and wrote his phone number on Harry's hand.

"Call me if you ever want to talk about something again" Louis winked, even though his eyes and cheeks were still red from crying.

"I definitely will" Harry grinned then followed Louis out of the classroom like a little puppy.

When they got back to the parking lot Mrs Willow had finished off his car for him so he went back to lounging with his friends. The other dad's all knew Harry obviously done something with Louis inside but since the kids were there they all acted oblivious.

"See you on Monday Adam!" Louis called out from the desk, Adam excitedly waved at him before getting into the car.

"I told you Mr Tomlinson was cool" Adam winked at Harry

"Oh shut it you little pervert" Harry ruffled his kids hair before driving off.

Now he really loved the annual father and son car wash.


End file.
